


As Crônicas da Loba e do Touro

by Zoe_Stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Arya Stark, Baby, Baby Werewolves, F/M, Love, Minor Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, POV Arya Stark, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Arya Stark, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Secret pregnancy, bastard son, post-season 8
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Stark/pseuds/Zoe_Stark
Summary: "É apenas uma visita. Você entra na Fortaleza Vermelha, mata as saudades do Jon, diz para mandar um beijo à Sansa e ao Bran, e só. Volte ao navio e nunca mais precisará voltar."Arya ficava repetindo isso em sua mente, mas sabia que estava se enganando; cinco minutos conversando com seu irmão, primo, tanto faz, não bastariam: ela iria querer mais. E ela não poderia ficar. Não poderia, porque uma pessoa dependia dela e ela jamais a trocaria por ninguém; nem por Jon, nem por ela mesma. Nem mesmo por Ele...********Os personagens pertencem a George R.R. Martin;*Esta é uma história criada de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos;*Todo comentário e crítica construtiva é bem vindo; e*Plágio é crime (Crime de Violação aos Direitos Autorais no Art. 184 - Código Penal, que diz: Art. 184. Violar direitos de autor e os que lhe são conexos: Pena - detenção, de 3 (três) meses a 1 (um) ano, ou multa.), por isso, crie sua própria história e vote na minha ;)*******História começada e publicada a partir de: 19/06/2019Terminada em: -----------*******Disponível também no Spirit Fanfics e no Wattpad.





	1. Dedicatória

Este livro é dedicado a você, 

que gostaria que a estrada tivesse o levado a um castelo diferente.


	2. Epígrafe

"The girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell and I'm going home."

– Arya Stark


	3. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É explicado em que contexto a história se passa.

Imagine um final diferente para a oitava temporada: Daenerys Targaryen não era louca, afinal. Quando os sinos tocaram, ela aceitou a rendição e demostrou o quão piedosa ela poderia ser. Isso não a impediu de decapitar Cercei, é verdade, mas as perdas foram mínimas. Ele sentou-se no trono, com Jon Snow, agora Stark, como seu rei consorte. A vida poderia ser pior.

O Norte conseguiu sua independência depois de muitos conflitos entre a Rainha Dragão e Sansa Stark; Daenerys finalmente chegou a conclusão que o Norte merecia isso depois de tudo que lhe fora afligido. Sansa Stark foi coroada a Rainha do Norte e seu último irmão vivo, Bran, tornou-se sua mão. Afinal, quem via tudo e nunca se esquecia de nada seria de grande ajuda.

Mas nada disso é o ponto central desta história. A verdadeira questão é: e Arya Stark? Bem, aqui sua história não é tão diferente. Ela matou o Rei da Noite. Sua lista foi zerada. E sua curiosidade e senso de liberdade a levou a embarcar em um navio e seguir para o Oeste. Não em busca de algo em específico, ela apenas queria saber o que havia depois das linhas traçadas no mapa. Se seu navio chegasse a esse ponto, realmente estaria na borda do mundo? Iria cair e cair e cair até não haver mais nada?

Depois de quatro anos confiando e dando asas à curiosidade, Arya finalmente sente que é hora de voltar para casa. Não definitivamente, é claro. Apenas uma visita. Uma visita que pode mudar tudo. Ou deixar tudo como estava antes. Ah, quem eu quero enganar? Obviamente nada mais seria como antes. Mas o que queremos saber é: o que aconteceu com Arya depois de tanto tempo longe de casa? Ela ainda era a mesma pessoa? Porque, quando ela voltou, anos atrás, de Braavos, ela estava irreconhecível. Ainda a conhecemos? Alguém ainda a conhece?

Quando a Menina Lobo finalmente chega em seu destino, imersa em seus próprios segredos e esperando que ninguém os descubra, ela percebe que foi o pior momento para voltar. Porque, se quem ela achava que estivesse lá, realmente estivesse lá, ela estava ferrada. Jamais conseguiria guardar seu maior segredo.

Então, talvez isso fosse bom. Verdadeiramente bom. Talvez essa pessoa a pudesse salvar de seu mar de segredos. Talvez ele transformasse uma visita em algo mais permante. Talvez Ele a fizesse ficar. Desta vez, ela ficaria com ele. Desta vez, ela diria "Sim".


	4. Escolhas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya chega a King's Landing e se dirige a Fortaleza Vermelha.

Às vezes, sentia que minha vida não era minha; sentia-me presa nos muitos rostos que uso, nas ações que esperavam que eu fizesse, nas escolhas que eu deveria fazer por eles. Eram tantas coisas... e eu não era uma Lady. Não sou. Eu sei disso. Ele sabia disso.  
Então, fiz o que devia para conseguir minha liberdade: Fugi.  
Não me orgulho disso. Duas semanas depois da conquista de King's Landing, embarquei em um navio que iria desbravar o Oeste de Westeros. Não sabiam quem eu era. Não ligavam. Eu também não. Na verdade, nem eu mesma sabia quem eu era.  
Esperava que essa viagem me ajudasse a descobrir.  
*******

Olhei para o horizonte a minha frente. Quatro anos. Parecia que fora ontem que eu havia deixado aquela cidade. Na verdade, não sentia falta dela. Das ruas que cheiravam a esgoto e morte, da fome que chegava à população e, principalmente, das más lembranças que aquela cidade que trazia. Eu sentia falta da família que deixei para trás. Sansa, Bran, Jon. Ele.

Fora mais fácil voltar a Westeros de minha primeira viagem: achava que todos estavam mortos, que não havia mais ninguém. Mas, agora, eu sabia que estavam lá. Em algum lugar.

Meu irmão, Jon, é o rei. De seis reinos. Sansa e Bran lideravam o sétimo. Provavelmente estavam em casa.

Casa. Faz quanto tempo que estou longe de casa, de Winterfell? Desde a Longa Noite, há mais de quatro anos? Já cheguei a me questionar como seria se eu tivesse ficado. Ou se tivesse ido com ele. Tudo seria tão diferente!

Não me entendam mal, não me arrependo das escolhas que fiz. Eu viajei, descobri o que havia ao Oeste e isso não seria possível se tivesse ficado. Mas, uma parte de mim, sempre ficou repetindo: E se...?

Acordei de meu devaneio com o som dos sinos. Meu navio estava para atracar no porto de King's Landing e o vento carregava o som para o mar. Meu coração falhou uma batida quando me lembrei da última vez que eu ouvi esses sinos tocarem: Daenerys chegando com seus dois dragões, ambos prontos para queimarem a cidade, anunciando a morte de milhares de inocentes, quando eles começaram a tocar. Por um momento, imaginei que a cidade estava sob ataque, como há quatro anos, e que, dessa vez, meu irmão que era o alvo. Mas logo percebi que não era isso.

O vento trazia também o som de comemorações; músicas, risadas, crianças brincando. Nunca havia visto aquela cidade tão feliz e colorida como naquele dia. E os sinos continuavam a tocar. Então, lembrei-me de Sansa, de antes de todas aquelas desgraças atingirem nossa família, de quando ela ainda desejava ser a rainha e ter vários príncipes e princesas, falando que os sinos tocariam por todo o dia após o nascimento de seus herdeiros. Então, eu sorri. Eu era tia! Jon acabara de ter um bebê e eu poderia conhecê-lo antes de partir novamente. Mas, quando pensei melhor, percebi que não era o melhor momento para ter voltado. 

Lembro-me que minha mãe uma vez me disse que quando o príncipe Joffrey (aquele desgraçado!) nasceu, o rei e a rainha (a desgraçada mãe) promoveram um grande torneio em sua homenagem e lordes de todos os sete reinos compareceram (Papai só não foi porque o Robb era pequeno demais para viajar e porque sempre deve haver um Stark em Winterfell.). Cheguei a conclusão que a Rainha Daenerys com toda a certeza também faria uma homenagem a seu filho e chamaria a todos do reino. Como Jon era adorado por muitos, muitos viriam para a comemoração, sejam lordes do Norte, da Campina, ou de Ponta Tempestade. E eu não estava pronta para me reencontrar com todos, muito menos todos ao mesmo tempo.

Vocês devem estar pensando: se a criança nasceu hoje, demoraria, no mínimo, uma quinzena para para todos chegarem para a comemoração. E isso [é verdade, de fato, mas eu conheço meus irmãos. Bran é o corvo de três olhos, deve ter alertado quando o bebê iria nascer e, portanto, Sansa já deve estar na cidade. Antes, eu teria pensado que Bran se manteria em Winterfell, já que sempre tem de haver um Stark lá, mas ele tem estado imprevisível. Talvez esteja aqui também. E quanto ao senhor de Ponte Tempestade... Gendry e Jon estavam mais próximos do que eu gostaria quando parti, então deve vir à festa. E Ponta Tempestade ficava a cerca de três dias de distância viajando por terra, um dia de navio se os ventos estivessem favoráveis e eu, estando em um navio neste momento, sabia que os ventos estavam ajudando os marinheiros. Sor Davos provavelmente aconselharia Gendry a vir de navio e, arrisco dizer, que ambos já devem ter embarcado. Estarão aqui amanhã de manhã, no mais tardar.

Respirei fundo, mudando um pouco as palavras que repetia em minha mente alguns minutos atrás, e pensei: "É apenas uma visita. Você entra na Fortaleza Vermelha, mata as saudades do Jon, conhece seu sobrinho (ou sobrinha), da um beijo em Sansa e, talvez, em Bran, e só. Volte ao navio e nunca mais precisará voltar." E seu segredo não virá a tona. Ninguém precisa saber dele. Dela.  
Quando eu escolhi ir embora há quatro anos, não me despedi de ninguém. Escolhi não me despedir de ninguém. Vesti um de muitos de meus rostos e saí da Fortaleza sem problemas. Deixei uma carta para que não ficassem preocupados. Nunca enviei qualquer outra, mas, às vezes, um corvo parava em um dos mastros de meu navio e eu me sentia observada por ele. Talvez fosse Bran. Talvez ele já conhecesse meu pequeno segredo.

O Nymeria ancorou no porto de King's Landing no meio da tarde e eu já tinha feito outra escolha: eu entraria naquele castelo naquela noite e sairia de lá o mais depressa possível. 

E eu senti uma anciedade inexplicável. Embora eu fosse feita do gelo do Norte, senti ondas de fogo percorrendo meu corpo e meus pensamento se voltaram para ele. Eu sei que provavelmente não o encontrarei e isso, em teoria, era bom, mas só a pequena probabilidade de o encontrar enchia meu peito de esperança. 

Talvez eu quisesse encontrá-lo.

\-------

Quando o sol começou a se pôr, mais da metade de minha tripulação já tinha deixado o barco. Quando eu parti, eu era apenas uma passageira. Quando eu voltei, eu era a capitã de meu próprio navio. 

Olhei para meu lado e vi meu lobo gigante me encarando de volta. Eu havia reencontrado Nyrmeria quando viajava com Sandor para matar Cercei e ela me acompanhou desde então. Ela atravessou o mar por mim e isso significa muito. Sei que sempre poderei contar com ela para tudo.

_Você cuida dela para mim enquanto faço um visita ao resto de minha familia?- pergunto para ela, passando a mão por seu rosto. Ela me lança um olhar ofendido, como se dissesse: "É claro que sim! Que tipo de Loba você acha que eu sou?" e depois uiva baixinho para não assustar os que ainda estão no navio, mas isso acaba atraindo seu filhote, um lobinho completamente negro, mas com olhos vermelhos (mesmo antes de ele nascer, eu tinha certeza que a Nymeria tinha um caso com o Fantasma!). Enquanto Nymeria tinha a minha altura, não muito alto para um ser humano, mas definitivamente mais alto que um cachorro, e, em alguns casos, até de alguns cavalos, o lobinho tinha a altura das pernas de sua mãe. Ele se chama Tempestade.

(Lembra alguém?)

Me abaixei para ficar da altura do filhote. Ele tinha pouco mais de três anos, quase a mesma idade de meu segredinho.

_Fique de olho nela também e se acontecer alguma coisa, sabe como me chamar.- Ele ficou sério e concordou com a cabeça. 

Desci até meu quarto uma última vez antes de partir para o castelo, apenas para me certificar que ela estava bem. Dei um beijo em sua testa e torci para voltar antes que ela acorde.

Subi novamente e deixei minha loba e o lobinho dela de guarda. Sabia que se acontecesse alguma coisa me alertariam imediatamente. 

Então eu sai de meu navio e pisei em King's Landing novamente depois de quatro anos. 

Então eu segui em direção a Fortaleza Vermelha, sem saber ao certo o que me aguardava. Talvez eu não encontraria ninguém. Ou talvez eu encontraria a todos. 

Eu poderia não ter percebido naquele momento, mas havia outro navio ancorado no porto e ele pertencia a pessoa que eu mais queria e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria ver. E o navio estava vazio há horas, o que só podia significar que ele já estava na Fortaleza. Eu também não sabia, mas ele havia pegado uma estrada diferente para chegar ao castelo. Mas, quando eu soube, só pude amaldiçoar Jon e suas sábias palavras:

“Às vezes, estradas diferentes levam para o mesmo castelo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frase final de retirada do primeiro livro de ASoIaF (Guerra dos Tronos).


End file.
